Superman Vs StarGate
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡El encuentro más inesperado entre el Hombre de Acero y el comando Stargate!  Baal llegá a la Tierra y tanto Superman como el SG-1 tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para derrotarlo.
1. Capitulo 1

**SUPERMAN VS STARGATE**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**Nota del Autor: **Superman, su entorno y todo lo demás pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a DC Comics, Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster.

**Introducción: **Desde hace tiempo, vengo barajando la posibilidad de escribir este relato. Me considero un fan del Hombre de Acero desde hace años y creo que prueba de ello es más que suficiente la impresionante colección de comics del "Gran S" que tengo conmigo. Sin embargo, enfrenté un gran desafío el poder juntar el maravilloso universo de Superman con el fabuloso mundo donde se mueven nuestros amigos del SG-1. Por que el universo de StarGate es una cosa y el de Superman es otra… Sin embargo, cuando uno esta empecinado en un proyecto y le busca la vuelta, se la encuentra. El relato que sigue a continuación es fruto de ese elaborado esfuerzo. Por supuesto, este relato entra dentro de la categoría de "croosovers". No es el primero que escribo, dado que ya he incursionado en el genero ("StarGate Vs. Alien") pero si es el primero que hago sobre Superman…

Respecto al Hombre del Mañana, no creo que ni él ni su entorno necesiten mucha presentación. ¿Quién no ha leído un comic de Superman, visto las películas o las series que derivaron de este singular personaje? Pero es justo decir que dado las incontables versiones que existen, he tenido que usar más o menos una que se ajuste al "saber popular". El Superman que encontraran en este relato, "codeándose" con el SG-1, es el que todos conocen… y quizás un poco más, ya que uno les pone un pedacito de su alma a los personajes, así que también tiene ese agregado extra.

Respecto al archinemesis del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton, Lex Luthor, he decidido usar la versión que sale en los comics más cercanos en el tiempo. Esto es: en los comics más o menos actuales, Lex Luthor es un filántropo multimillonario, dueño de una gran corporación (llamada a veces "LexCorp" o "LuthorCorp", como yo he elegido llamarla también, por sencillamente gustarme) de doble cara; mientras que toda Metrópolis le cree un tipo duro, pero legal, por el otro lado esconde toda su maldad, la cual no duda en destilar cuando es necesario.

Pero, seguramente se preguntarán ¿Y el SG-1?. Pues nuestros héroes siguen siendo ellos mismos, enfrentados a un inesperado avatar fruto de una terrible alianza de villanos que ya verán que se dará a medida que el relato avance…

Sin más, he aquí la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 <strong>

La nave pirámide flotaba lentamente en aquel impresionante campo de asteroides. En su interior, sentado en un trono dorado y comandando a sus fieles soldados Jaffa, Baal, el ultimo de los Señores del Sistema Goa'uld, esperaba ansioso y expectante los resultados de la exploración que sus científicos llevaban a cabo del agreste paisaje que les rodeaba…

Pronto, sucede. Un hombre vestido con una blanca túnica, el clásico atuendo de los científicos Goa'ulds, aparece, haciendo una inclinación llena de reverencia a su Amo y Señor.

-Mi Lord Baal. Tenemos resultados – dijo.

Baal se permitió una sonrisa astuta. Ni por un momento había dudado de que su misión entre los restos de un planeta destruido hace muchos años por un cataclismo geológico le depararía muchas satisfacciones. Sin embargo, en verdad estaba ansioso por lo que sus hombres habían descubierto…

-Enséñamelo – ordenó. La voz que emergió de sus labios era fuerte, grave y ultraterrena.

El científico hizo otra reverencia y se volvió hacia dos guardias Jaffa que esperaban en la entrada al salón. A una seña suya, ingresaron cargando con algo de dificultad una pesada caja de acero reforzada con recubrimiento de plomo.

…Los ojos de Baal relampaguearon por un momento, al ser abierta y dejar delante suyo un espectáculo maravilloso…

**Dispuestas dentro de la caja, había una considerable cantidad de una asombrosa roca verde, cuyo brillo fosforescente**** iluminó la sala, haciendo palidecer la luz proyectada por las lámparas cercanas. **

Riendo de satisfacción, Baal estira una mano y extrae una de las rocas. Su fulgor ni siquiera mengua al ser sostenida con fuerza por el Goa'uld.

-Estas rocas despiden una curiosa radiación, Mi Lord – explicó el científico – Hemos analizado su composición molécular, así como su estructura atómica… y determinamos su inofensividad con respecto a todas las formas de vida a la cual sometimos a sus influencias – hizo una pausa y luego, continuó – Personalmente, creo que su uso como arma contra los Tau'ri esta descartado.

Baal negó con la cabeza. Con su mano, alzó hacia el techo el pedazo de roca verde, admirándola como quien admira un diamante precioso.

-Y, sin embargo, esta apariencia de inofensividad es solo eso: una mera apariencia – dijo, riendo – Sus propiedades justamente son los que necesito… si quiero someter al Ultimo Hijo de Krypton.

Se produjo el silencio, cuando el terrible Señor del Sistema pronunció el nombre del antiguo y orgulloso mundo que supo existir hace tantos años en ese lugar…

**Krypton**.

Una avanzada sociedad de humanos habían vivido allí, alzándose desafiantes al cosmos. Un mundo de maravillas tecnológicas sin igual ni comparación. Un pináculo de la civilización.

_**Krypton. **_

Un planeta arrogante que no pudo prever siquiera su cataclismico final cuando las presiones internas de su núcleo lo reventaron como a una fruta podrida, desparramando en el espacio sus restos rocosos.

Cientos, miles y quizás billones de almas se perdieron en la destrucción, a excepción de una sola. Una sola, palpitante, henchida de esperanza y arrojada a bordo de una pequeña astronave momentos antes del estallido final. Una sola vida que cruzaría el negro vacío estelar en dirección a la lejana Tierra y que, al crecer y desarrollarse, cambiaria el destino de muchas personas, merced a los superpoderes adquiridos bajo la influencia de un sol color amarillo.

**Kal-El. **

Hijo de Jor-El y Lara.

El ultimo de su raza.

_**SUPERMAN. **_

Con la roca de Kryptonita en su mano todavía, Baal se volvió hacia sus sirvientes.

-Recojan todo el material y pongan rumbo a las nuevas coordenadas prefijadas – dijo, sentándose en su trono otra vez – Deseo estar solo de momento.

Obedientes, el científico y los dos guardias Jaffa abandonaron la habitación. Una vez que estuvo solo, el Goa'uld admiró de nuevo el pedazo de roca radiactiva, sonriendo torvamente.

Esta vez tenía un plan magistral.

Un plan con el que destruiría de una vez por todas a sus odiados enemigos del SG-1 y que le permitiría, de paso, someter al ser más poderoso del Universo conocido.

Con su sonrisa diabólica congelada en su rostro, Baal activó un emisor holográfico y una imagen en tercera dimensión de un hombre calvo, humano en apariencia y vestido con un pulcro traje de negocios, se materializó a escasos centímetros de él.

-Veo que has tenido éxito en tu misión – dijo la aparición holográfica. Se acomodó su corbata despreocupadamente, mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban en los del Señor del Sistema – Supongo que mis datos de las coordenadas del planeta han sido exactos.

-Tan solo queda un campo de desperdicios… y de esto – Baal alzó el fragmento de Kryptonita delante de su interlocutor.

El hombre calvo del traje de negocios silbó, evidentemente complacido y una sonrisa fugaz atravesó su seductor rostro.

-Hacia tiempo que no veía un pedazo de aquellas cosas… Caen muy pocas en la Tierra últimamente.

-Di orden de recoger todos los fragmentos que encontráramos. Tal y como acordamos, Lex Luthor de la Tierra, ahora te toca a ti hacer lo tuyo…

La sonrisa de Luthor se ensanchó ampliamente.

-Por supuesto, mí estimado Baal… Nuestra sociedad da inicio formalmente. Desde aquí, te prometo que tus enemigos serán… convenientemente dominados… y puedes estar seguro, con total certeza, de que Lex Luthor SIEMPRE cumple con lo que promete…

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC<strong>

**SALA DE REUNIONES **

La espera se volvía agónica. En un momento dado del inmutable silencio que parecía invadir la habitación, Daniel Jackson levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus compañeros de equipo.

Recibió un reflejo de su misma angustia, ya fuera que observara a Teal'c, a Carter o a Mitchell. Éste último rompió este manto de mudez al exclamar, en voz alta:

-Como se esta tardando. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Es curioso… Que el General Landry nos llame a una reunión importante y luego, no aparezca – Carter frunció el ceño – Solo puede significar malas noticias.

-Más malas noticias no, por favor – Mitchell revoleó sus ojos hacia el techo, fastidiado - ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el tema de los Ori!

-…Y todavía nos falta encontrar el arma de Merlín – Jackson se removió en su asiento, inquieto – No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder mas tiempo… cada segundo que gastamos nos acerca mas y mas a la destrucción.

Carter iba a agregar algo, pero en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y un preocupado Landry entró a ocupar su lugar ante la mesa…

-¡Madre de Dios! – dijo, desabrochándose el cuello superior del traje militar, en un gesto de cansancio - ¡He tenido mejores días que este, creanme!

-¿Señor? ¿Qué…?

El General alzó una mano. La pregunta de Carter quedó incompleta solo hasta que el jefe máximo del SGC tomó un sorbo de agua de un vaso. Luego, por fin pudo proseguir contando de primera mano lo que le había ocurrido y que motivaba su queja.

-Acabo de venir de una reunión con el Comité de Supervisión del Proyecto StarGate – explicó – Estamos en aprietos… de los grandes.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Woolsey ataca de nuevo? – preguntó Mitchell, sarcástico.

-Ojala fuera solo eso… - Landry meneó la cabeza, negativamente – Un importante accionista corporativo quiere unirse al Proyecto StarGate… mejor dicho, "comprar" parte de él al Gobierno. Ahora están en tratativas para llevar a cabo la operación.

Todo el SG-1 casi saltó de sus asientos al recibir tamaña noticia. Incluso Teal'c, quien siempre se mostraba dueño de sus emociones, se vio sorprendido por aquello.

-¿Quieren comprar el Proyecto StarGate? ¿Eso se puede hacer?

-Me temo que si, Mitchell – Landry bufó, molesto – Y mas si consideramos al accionista mayoritario que esta pugnando por inmiscuir sus narices aquí.

-¿Es alguien conocido?

-¿El nombre de LEX LUTHOR le dice algo, doctor Jackson?

La diversidad de reacciones al oír aquello era digna de analizar detenidamente. Mientras Teal'c permanecía apático, el resto de sus compañeros iniciaron una enérgica y hasta acalorada discusión…

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo una empresa privada como LuthorCorp puede tener acceso al Programa StarGate? ¡Es ilógico!

-Concuerdo con el Coronel Mitchell, señor. LuthorCorp es una corporación ajena al Programa. ¿Por qué y desde cuando Lex Luthor decide inmiscuirse en esto?

-Desde que Lex es amigo intimo del Presidente, Coronel Carter. Y además, LuthorCorp tiene también un importante contrato gubernamental con el Departamento de Defensa. Lo raro era que todavía no hubiera puesto sus ojos en nosotros… parece que ahora lo va a revertir – Landry se masajeó las sienes, agotado. Si no dormía un rato después de aquello, le darían migrañas, eso seguro.

Teal'c intervino.

-¿Es este Lex Luthor alguien peligroso?

Jackson se lo explicó. Era obvio que al ser alienígena, el Jaffa no estaba obligado a saber algunas cosas concernientes a la Tierra y a su particular mundo de los negocios.

-Mas bien, _legalmente_ peligroso seria lo apropiado – dijo – Alexander Luthor (o solo "Lex", como le llaman) es un multimillonario, un _filántropo_. Es el dueño de LuthorCorp, un conglomerado vasto de empresas de diversas ramas interconectadas entre si. Luthor tiene su sede principal en la Torre Lex, ubicada en la ciudad de Metrópolis… desde allá dirige todo, según sé.

-¿Dónde queda esta "Metrópolis"? No había oído hablar de ella, ciertamente, en todo este tiempo que llevo con ustedes en la Tierra.

-Metrópolis es una gran ciudad de la Costa Este – Carter señaló a un mapa enmarcado en una pared cercana, de Estados Unidos – Esta cerca de Nueva York. Son, prácticamente, localidades vecinas.

-Es un gran lugar – dijo Mitchell, uniéndose a las explicaciones – Suelen llamarla a veces "La Ciudad del Mañana", por el diseño de sus rascacielos… Ahí vive el "Gran S".

Teal'c enarcó una ceja.

-¿El Gran S?

-Si… Ya sabes, el Hombre de Acero… el tipo ese de la capa roja y el pijama azul – tomado por sorpresa por la inocencia del Jaffa respecto al tema, Cameron no sabia como diablos hacerse entender. Intentó, de todas formas, explicarle – Este… El Gran Boy Scout… el tipo este que… que…

Teal'c lo miraba ahora como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Mitchell se volvió hacia sus compañeros, suplicante.

-Este… ¿_Chicos_?

-Superman es… bien, no se yo tampoco como explicarlo correctamente, de manera científica y razonable – Jackson se acomodó sus gafas, nervioso – Digamos que es un superhéroe.

-¿Superhéroe?

-Tiene… _esto_… se supone que tiene **muchos** poderes como volar y eso… y… _este_…

Daniel le echó una mirada a Carter. La Coronel entendió el gesto y lo relevó de la explicación, tomando ella la posta.

-Puede volar, tiene una incalculable fuerza física; dispara rayos de calor por los ojos, se mueve a súper velocidad, visión de rayos X…

Teal'c enarcó ahora las dos cejas, confuso. Pestañeó.

-Gracias, Sam, pero creo que solo mareas a nuestro amigo, je – dijo Jackson.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver este Superman con Lex Luthor?

La pregunta del Jaffa motivo un pequeño silencio, mientras el SG-1 y Landry se miraban entre si. Carter fue nuevamente la encargada de explicar.

-Algo… Se sabe que Luthor ha mantenido muchas veces disputas contra Superman y el Hombre de Acero con él. Dicen que lo acusó de varios crímenes y acciones no del todo legales… pero nada se ha probado, claro.

-Como sea y a pesar de lo que Sam dice, tener a Lex Luthor y su corporación en la cima no me inspiraría ninguna confianza, General.

-Entiendo su preocupación, Dr. Jackson – dijo Landry – Conozco a Luthor, desgraciadamente… tanto como para no querer saber NADA con dejarle acceso al StarGate.

-Me imagino.

-Esta tarde habrá una nueva reunión, por cierto. Asistirá el Presidente en persona y el Comité de Supervisión.

-Luthor también estará ahí, supongo...

-Es el invitado principal, doctor – el General se puso de pie - Voy a asistir… y espero que venga conmigo, por cierto. Intentaremos ver si podemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas allí. En el SGC son muchos que no quieren saber nada con LuthorCorp. Si tenemos éxito, lograremos hacer desistir al Presidente de su incorporación… Hasta el momento, y por orden "de arriba" todas las misiones SG quedan suspendidas.

Jackson se puso de pie de golpe, de la mesa. Miró fuertemente a Landry.

-¡Pero…! ¿Y los Ori? ¿Y el arma de Merlín?

-Me temo que eso deberá esperar también – el General comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida – Roguemos por evitar las garras de Luthor, mejor. Creanme cuando les digo que preferiría cien mil veces vérmelas con los Ori que con Luthor. Al menos, los Ori siguen una línea… no es lo mismo que podríamos decir de Lex.

* * *

><p><strong>CIUDAD DE METROPOLIS, MÁS TARDE<strong>

**REDACCION DEL DIARIO "EL PLANETA" **

Cuando el ascensor se abrió y el usual sonido de conversaciones y el traquetear de las maquinas de escribir asaltaron los sentidos de Clark Kent, el periodista (alter ego del poderoso Superman) sonrió y atravesó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su escritorio.

-Hey, Jimmy… ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó a un joven pelirrojo pecoso, quien en esos momentos depositaba un par de legajos en su mesa y en la de su compañera de equipo en El Planeta, Lois Lane.

-Lo usual, señor Kent – el muchacho se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente – Superman y sus hazañas de costumbre… Dicen que le vieron hace poco evitando una colisión de trenes y esas cosas... Como ve, nada fuera de lo normal.

Clark asintió. Se acomodó sus gafas de montura gruesa y se sentó delante de su escritorio, listo para empezar su labor matinal.

Lo que ni Jimmy Olsen ni el resto de Metrópolis sabían en realidad (ni el mundo, en general) era que la jornada de Kent había empezado mas temprano aquel día…

Sin ir mas lejos, aquella mañana, Superman estuvo más que ocupado volando por toda la ciudad, sofocando incendios, evitando accidentes fatales y hasta frustrando un atentado terrorista de un grupo criminal que había amenazado volar con una bomba el Lexor Hotel.

"_Si, lo que podía decirse una mañana MUY ocupada"_, pensó Clark, enganchando una hoja en el rodillo de su maquina de escribir y comenzando a pulsar las teclas.

-¡Kent! ¡Deja todo lo que estas haciendo y ven aquí! – gritó la voz grave de Perry White, editor y Director principal del Planeta, emergiendo desde las profundidades de su oficina.

-El jefe llamando, señor Kent – Jimmy lo miró, un tanto preocupado.

-Si, Jim… me di cuenta.

Clark se puso de pie, se acomodó la corbata de su traje y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Perry. Se detuvo un momento antes delante de la puerta para mirarse en el vidrio del marco. Su aspecto era pulcramente impecable.

Clark Kent era alto, de hombros anchos y bastante atractivo. En general, les gustaba mucho a las mujeres aquellos ojos celestes suyos… El único defecto que el audaz periodista tenia era, en opinión de todos, las horribles gafas de lentes gruesos que llevaba puestas.

Lois solía gastarle bromas con respecto a eso, diciéndole que lo mejor seria que se comprara un par de lentes de contacto, para reemplazar semejantes "aparatos".

…Lo que la chica **no** sabía era que en realidad, así como las gafas y el resto de la personalidad de Clark, solo eran una tapadera para encubrir a Superman, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton, oculto entre nosotros, en la Tierra…

Entró en la oficina.

White estaba acompañado de una muchacha morena y atractiva en ese momento, con quien discutía enérgicamente… Los dos se volvieron cuando Kent entró.

-¿Quería verme, Sr. White? – preguntó – Hola Lois – saludó a la chica.

-Hey, Smallville… ¿Dónde diablos estabas esta mañana temprano? Te llamé por teléfono a tu departamento y no contestaba nadie. ¿Te quitaron la línea?

-Muy graciosa, Lois. Estaba… fuera – sonrió – Ya sabes… El trabajo del reportero y eso. Las noticias siempre están ahí afuera y hay que encontrarlas.

Lois resopló, divertida.

-Clark, cualquiera diría que estas pretendiendo ganarme el Pulitzer con esa actitud tuya…

-¿Yo?

-Si y no pongas cara de inocente, señor Kent. Nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-Lois, Lois, vamos… Tú escribes mejor que yo, jamás podría robarte una exclusiva.

-No me digas.

-_Ejem_… ¿Terminaron? – dijo Perry, mirando a sus dos reporteros estrella, irónico – Kent, estas retrasado a la noticia y justo le estaba explicando a Lois la cobertura que quiero del loco ese que acaba de desafiar a Superman por TV.

-¿Loco? ¿Por la TV? Creo que efectivamente me perdí algo, jefe – la sonrisa de Clark había desaparecido de su rostro – Le pregunté a Jimmy si había sucedido algo y no me ha dicho nada de eso…

-Olsen vive en una burbuja – Perry meneó la cabeza. Tomó un control remoto y encendió un televisor cercano con vídeocasetera incluida – Lo tenemos grabado. Los de la WLEX nos ganaron la exclusiva, lamentablemente – hubo un gesto de reproche en el tono en que dijo aquello – Yo solo creo que se trata de un loco mas que se planta a desafiar a Superman, pero Lois me decía que este tenia algo que le daba mala espina.

Una imagen apareció en la pantalla. Un hombre de porte elegante, ataviado con una suntuosa túnica roja de alguna clase. Sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, sobrenaturales, mientras hablaba. Estaba sentado en un trono, rodeado de guardias armados con trajes grises de mirada feroz y desafiante, cuyas frentes tenían un emblema muy extraño tatuado.

-Saludos, Tau'ri, soy Baal, Señor del Sistema Goa'uld. He venido hasta su ciudad para retar a duelo al Ultimo Hijo de Krypton. El ser que ustedes llaman "Superman".

Clark seguía con todo detalle el mensaje de aquel sujeto. Por la voz extraña y deformada que salía de sus labios, aquel sin duda alguna se trataba de una entidad alienígena.

No era el primer extraterrestre al que Superman tenía que vérselas, en realidad. Sin ir más lejos, hacia poco había tenido un enfrentamiento en la Luna contra Brainiac, otro de sus más terribles archienemigos, que venia de lo más lejano del espacio…

Pero algo había en este "Baal" que particularmente lo perturbaba y mucho. Su postura era… segura, autosuficiente.

No podía ser tomado a la ligera.

-…Si estas viendo este mensaje, Superman, es mejor que aceptes mi reto. Si dudas de mi poder, solo conseguirás desatar mi ira sobre tu querida ciudad, Metrópolis – los ojos de Baal volvieron a brillar – Solo como muestra de la veracidad de mis palabras… Al mediodía, tiempo Tau'ri estimado, mi nave estará en posición sobre tu ciudad… Esa será la señal de que mi desafío esta plantado y que es una realidad que tendrás que aceptar.

Aquello era todo. Perry apagó el TV y la vídeocasetera, con el mensaje grabado.

-Bueno… - consultó su reloj – Se supone que en estos momentos su nave estaría sobre nosotros… No pareciera que…

Pero las palabras del director del Planeta quedaron ahogadas por un coro de gritos que venia directamente desde las calles de Metrópolis. Lois fue la primera que corrió hacia una ventana y la abrió, avistando lo que sucedía fuera… y retrocedió, espantada.

En esos momentos, la luz del Sol quedo bloqueada por algo inmenso, en el cielo. Una silueta tenebrosa, inconfundible y de forma piramidal surgía a la vista de todos, provocando un pánico sin igual en la ciudad.

…**Emergiendo como una pesadilla de mil infiernos, la nave madre de Baal hacia acto de presencia... **

-¡Por el fantasma del Cesar! – exclamó Perry, atónito - ¡Kent! ¡Quiero fotos de eso y la exclusiva de…! ¿Kent? ¿Kent? _**¿Dónde diablos se metió este muchacho? **_

En la terraza del Planeta, al lado del globo terráqueo giratorio de bronce, Clark mudaba sus ropas de reportero y se colocaba a súper velocidad su traje azul y su capa roja, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en el ser más poderoso del mundo…

-Esto, decididamente es un trabajo para SUPERMAN.

**Continuara… **


	2. Capitulo 2

**SUPERMAN VS STARGATE**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 2 **

**CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC**

**SALA DE EMBARQUE DEL STARGATE **

Parado delante de la rampa de acceso al Portal espacial apagado y admirando el anillo giratorio plagado de símbolos extraterrestres, Lex Luthor, con un pulcro traje de negocios oscuro, se felicitaba internamente por el éxito de su misión…

No podía ser para menos. Lex era un autentico estratega, en lo que a negocios y pactos comerciales se referían. Normalmente, siempre bromeaba sobre que hasta, incluso, de trabar una sociedad comercial con el mismo Dios, si la ocasión se prestaba, saldría ganando y mucho con creces.

Claro que esto era una auténtica exageración.

Luthor no creía en Dios realmente.

…pero si creía en el Poder…

El Poder, el dinero, el lujo.

Luthor se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Solo los grandes hombres seguros de si mismos sonreían así… Y Lex se consideraba, justamente, un gran hombre.

El más GRANDE de todos.

Lex Luthor nació pobre. Vino al mundo y vivió los primeros años de su vida en el Distrito Suicida, en Metrópolis. El Distrito era la zona más carenciada de la gran ciudad, solo equiparable con el barrio Harlem o el Bronx en Nueva York.

Pese a la adversidad su padre, Lionel Luthor, se fijo una meta y no tardó en cumplirla: sacar a su mujer y a su hijo de la situación precaria en que vivían sumergidos.

Lionel era un tipo astuto. Prosperó, en cierta forma, y entonces toda la familia y él consiguieron escapar del Distrito, mudándose fuera de Metrópolis por un tiempo e instalándose en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblecito de Kansas con muchas oportunidades.

**Un pueblo llamado Smallville. **

LuthorCorp se estaba gestando. Lionel la comenzó como empresa agraria, pero seria su hijo el que la llevaría al pináculo del poder.

Para Lex (un joven Lex, por aquel entonces con una espesa cabellera roja) Smallville significó un respiro. El poblado, a diferencia de la gran ciudad, era tranquilo. Allí trabó una suerte de amistad por un tiempo con un muchachito llamado Clark Kent (convertido ahora en un gran periodista) y una suerte de romance con Lana Lang, compañera de estudio de ambos en la Secundaria Smallville…

Lo de "romance" realmente seria subjetivo, ya que Lana estaba más que interesada en Kent que en él… lo que de alguna manera provocó los primeros sentimientos de humillación y aversión al fracaso en la vida de Luthor.

El idilio en Smallville terminó pronto. Lionel y sus negocios no descansaban. La familia Luthor volvió a mudarse… Desgraciadamente para Lex, sus padres morirían en un confuso accidente de transito.

Encontrándose solo en la vida, Lex tuvo que crecer de golpe. Aprendió todo lo referente al mundo de los negocios y reflotó a LuthorCorp. De su mano fue que la empresa mejoró tanto, hasta convertirse en el vasto conglomerado que ahora era.

Desde la Torre Lex, en Metrópolis, Luthor era el Numero Uno en la ciudad…

…_Hasta que llego aquel alienígena vestido de rojo y azul, y le robo el puesto… _

La sonrisa de Lex se borró de sus labios, con el amargo recuerdo de Superman. Su odio contra aquel pretendido héroe era tal que solo eso podía arruinarle el día.

Decidió dejar el pasado donde estaba. Desvió su mirada del StarGate desactivado hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación, flanqueada por soldados armados. Cuando pasó a través de ellos, entrechocaron las botas y lo saludaron con el clásico gesto militar de respeto.

"Así me gusta", pensó de camino a su despacho, "Que todo marche correctamente, tal y cómo debe ser… Después de todo, por algo soy el jefe, ¿no?"

* * *

><p><strong>OFICINA DEL GENERAL LANDRY, SGC<strong>

**EN ESE MOMENTO **

Landry no lo podía creer.

Incluso, mientras abría los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba sus cosas, se negaba a creer que _**aquello**_ había ocurrido.

Su semblante se puso serio, ensombrecido. Recordar la reunión que hacia poco se había llevado a cabo y el fracaso de sus intentos para detener lo que se vino, solo hacia que se sintiera todavía peor.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió y los ojos del General quedaron fijos con los del hombre calvo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y mientras Luthor sonreía, Landry continuó retirando objetos de su mesa…

-Solo quiero dejar en claro una cosa – dijo, al recién llegado – Quiero que sepas el ASCO que me da saber que quedas a cargo de todo esto. Nada más.

-Vaya – Lex se cruzó de brazos, irónico – Gracias por la franqueza, General. No esperaba menos de ti.

Landry le dio la espalda. Se fijó de nuevo en el escritorio si se había olvidado algo.

…_La placa de bronce con su nombre… _

Alargó una mano para retirarla y guardarla con el resto de sus cosas, pero entonces Lex lo aferró de ella con la suya, fuertemente.

-No tan rápido – dijo, hablando por lo bajo - ¿Te crees muy listo, verdad Landry? A mi no me engañas… Estas dejando que cuestiones de índole personal nublen tus percepciones.

-¡Suéltame en este instante! – Landry forcejeó, pero Luthor no lo liberó - ¡Te lo advierto, Lex! ¡Todavía soy un General del Ejército!

-Oh, si… un General retirado – la boca de Luthor se ensanchó en una mueca cruel y feroz – Si fueras mas listo, sabrías que siempre consigo lo que quiero, no importa lo imposible que sea.

-No me caben dudas. Y si no lo consigues, seguramente lo compras, como en este caso, ¿no? ¿Me equivoco?

Luthor liberó a Landry. El General tomó su placa de bronce y la guardó.

-Yo no compre a nadie – aseguró Lex, los brazos en jarras, la mirada desafiante – El Presidente y yo somos MUY buenos amigos y él tanto como yo mismo, sabemos que al acoplar LuthorCorp con el Proyecto StarGate, el pueblo de Norteamérica se beneficiara al máximo.

Landry rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú, Lex Luthor. ¡Vamos! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que ambiciones el puesto de Presidente de este país desde hace tiempo!

Silencio. No hubo respuestas.

-Veo que acerté en algo – Landry se plantó delante de Lex – Puede que creas, en esa retorcida cabeza calva tuya, que me has ganado. Te diré una cosa – agitó un dedo ante su cara – Apelare al Comité. Juntare a West, a Hammond y a O'Neill, de ser necesario… a todos los Generales en Jefe que el SGC ha tenido. Te sacaremos de aquí, Lex… ya lo veras.

Fue el turno de Luthor de reír.

-West esta retirado, amigo. ¿Hammond? Es un perrito faldero del Gobierno. Se jacta de tener carácter, pero está mas preocupado por no perder su nueva posición entre los "peces gordos" del Pentágono. Y O'Neill… ¿De veras piensas que me asusta un payaso incompetente como él? ¿Un muñeco instable con propensiones al extremismo sin sentido? No, Landry, estas MUY equivocado. He venido para quedarme.

-Ya lo veremos.

El General dio la media vuelta y comenzó a abandonar la oficina. Indolente, Luthor ocupó su sillón, divertido por como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, y dijo:

-Por cierto… Lam trabaja aquí, ¿no? Y es tu hija… ¿Lo sabe el resto del personal de la base?

Landry se detuvo. Se volvió y había una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-¡Deja a mi hija fuera de esto, maldito! ¡Si te metes con ella, te juro que…!

Luthor alzó una mano, acallándolo.

-Lam esta a salvo aquí. Afortunadamente, para ella, no culpo a los hijos de las tonterías de los padres… pero a ti no quiero verte más por estas instalaciones. Si vuelves, bueno… ¿Ir a una Corte Marcial por desacato, tal vez te disuada?

Landry salió del despacho. Si seguía ahí, iba a cometer un acto de locura…

Luthor se arrellanó en su sillón, complacido. La segunda fase de su plan conjunto con Baal, había sido un éxito rotundo.

Él había triunfado "limpiamente".

**El SGC era suyo. **

¿Cómo le iría a Baal con Superman?

* * *

><p><strong>CIUDAD DE METROPOLIS <strong>

**CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO **

La impresionante nave pirámide Goa'uld flotaba, suspendida sobre la cima de los altos rascacielos de Metrópolis.

Abajo, en las calles, una multitud era presa del pánico, huyendo en estampida de debajo de la sombra del monstruoso navío extraterrestre.

Desde el Puente de Mando de la Ha'tak, Baal contemplaba todo con deleite… y esperaba.

-Mi Lord Baal, algo se acerca – anunció un Jaffa ante los controles de navegación – Un objeto veloz emerge directo desde la ciudad.

Los ojos de Baal brillaron.

-Es él –dijo – Vamos a darle una calida bienvenida y de paso, un poco de diversión.

* * *

><p>Superman volaba, a toda velocidad, hacia la nave pirámide. A su paso, su capa roja ondeaba con fuerza y el aire parecía abrirse, hendido.<p>

Se detuvo, flotando a escasos kilómetros del vehículo alienígena gigante y utilizó su visión de rayos X para ver en su interior, tras las paredes de metal.

-Demonios – murmuró, cuando solo obtuvo de resultado nada – Recubrimiento de plomo… Muy ingenioso, Baal. Me pregunto que ocultas ahí dentro…

La respuesta llegó pronto al Hombre de Acero cuando una compuerta se abrió y cientos de Planeadores de la Muerte salieron vomitados al exterior.

Superman debió esquivarlos a todos. Luego, se lanzó a perseguirlos cuando se dirigieron a los edificios de Metrópolis, abriendo fuego.

Los disparos de los Planeadores destruían indiscriminadamente las fachadas de todos ellos, provocando terribles incendios. Volando entre la formación de naves, Superman golpeó a una con toda su súper fuerza, desviándola de trayectoria.

…Inmediatamente los pilotos Jaffa de las demás dirigieron su atención hacia él. Súbitamente sorprendido, el Hombre de Acero se vio envuelto en un brutal ataque de rayos energéticos.

Desde la tierra, los metropolitanos observaron como el héroe desaparecía bajo una cortina de explosiones, fuego y humo… solo para salir indemne e intacto de ellas segundos después.

A velocidades supersónicas, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton chocó contra cuatro Planeadores de la Muerte cercanos. Como una bola de bowling golpeando unos pinos, las aeronaves se desparramaron estrellándose en sectores de la ciudad que Superman se había asegurado, no hubieran heridos.

En mitad de su vuelo, el kryptoniano dio rienda suelta a otro de sus poderes para abatir a sus enemigos: **su visión de calor**.

La enfocó en el primer Planeador que se puso a su alcance y la usó a máxima potencia. Dentro del vehículo volador, el Jaffa que lo manejaba se asombró al derretírsele los controles de repente…

Varias naves cayeron, victimas de este ataque. De un escuadrón de más de cien, ahora solo quedaban cincuenta… y su número seguía bajando.

Los pilotos cambiaron de táctica. En vez de concentrar su fuego contra Superman, lo hicieron contra los edificios de Metrópolis otra vez. El elegido para el bombardeo fue el del diario El Planeta…

Los rayos de energía destrozaron su fachada y el gran globo de bronce giratorio de la cima también fue alcanzado. Se desplomó al vacío, como un bólido de destrucción imparable.

-¡No!

Superman fue tras él. Se colocó debajo y lo frenó. El globo gigante quedo suspendido en el aire sostenido por el Hombre de Acero. Cuando iba a devolverlo a su sitio, los Planeadores volvieron a concentrar sus disparos contra él…

Soportando cientos de explosiones en cadena sobre su cuerpo, el Hombre del Mañana intentó salvar el eterno símbolo del periódico metropolitano al cual amaba y en donde trabajaba cuando asumía la personalidad de Clark Kent. Cuando se hizo evidente que no podría, decidió utilizarlo muy a su pesar para barrer de una vez a sus atacantes.

…Sosteniendo la mole metálica, Superman se volvió hacia las aeronaves que quedaban...

Utilizó su visión telescópica para calcular la trayectoria… y arrojó el globo en contra de sus enemigos.

El resultado no se hizo esperar: **los deslizadores Goa'uld que quedaban fueron literalmente barridos del cielo. **

El globo, roto y chamuscado, cayó al mar en las costas de Metrópolis. El fuego que lo envolvía se apagó provocando grandes nubes de vapor.

Agotado y flotando lentamente, Superman concentró su atención en la ciudad dañada. Había incendios por todos lados y su súper oído le traía los lamentos de los heridos.

No había tiempo que perder. Algo había que hacer y cuanto antes. La gente le necesitaba y no podía darles la espalda…

Empezó a volar hacia Metrópolis… pero en ese momento, de la tenebrosa figura de la nave pirámide, emergió un rayo teleportador.

…_Y Superman desapareció… _

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC <strong>

**OFICINA DEL DR. DANIEL JACKSON **

Mitchell era el único de pie. Se paseaba, inquieto, dando zancadas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Por el contrario, tanto Carter como Daniel y Teal'c permanecieron sentados, pero con expresión de disgusto.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo creo! – decía Mitchell, en el colmo de la rabia - ¿Cómo le pueden dar a ese miserable la dirección del SGC? ¿En que cabeza retorcida entra la idea de darle a Lex Luthor el mando de **todo** el Proyecto, me pueden explicar?

-Mejor te calmas, Cameron – le pidió Carter – Así no ganamos nada. Tenemos que analizar la situación.

-La situación, Sam, es que Lex Luthor, un bastardo manipulador que se hace el bueno, se quedó con el SGC – el Coronel hizo una pausa. Miró a Jackson - ¿Tengo razón?

-Estuve allí – dijo Daniel, muy serio – Luthor es brillante.

-¿Brillante? ¿Luthor? Estoy sorprendido, Jackson… ¿No me iras a decir que ahora te cae bien?

-Nada de eso, pero insisto: **estuve allí**. Vi a Luthor en acción. Es brillante manipulando a la gente. Refutó todos los alegatos del General Landry y convenció al Comité y al Presidente mismo de la necesidad de una alianza entre nosotros y la LuthorCorp.

-Y echó a Landry.

-Técnicamente, la orden vino del Presidente…

-El asunto es que, con Luthor aquí, tenemos que andar con cuidado. La prioridad ahora es el restaurar las misiones SG – dijo Carter. Teal'c estuvo de acuerdo.

-Como si fuera fácil… Yo creo que…

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, de repente, cortando a Mitchell. Una voz por un altoparlante anunció el Alerta Máxima.

…Algo estaba pasando…

Para cuando el SG-1 llegó a la Cabina de Control del StarGate, la noticia del ataque de una nave madre Goa'uld ya era conocida por todos…

**Continuara… **


	3. Capitulo 3

**SUPERMAN VS STARGATE**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 3 **

**CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC **

**OFICINA DE LUTHOR **

Dicen que uno transforma el entorno de su trabajo hasta casi mimetizarse con él…

En el caso de Lex Luthor, solo le bastó media hora como máximo, para reacomodar la oficina de Landry y convertirla en suya. Ahora, sobre las paredes, colgaban algunos cuadros muy elegantes, reproducciones perfectas de las obras originales que tanto le gustaban a Lex.

El resto del mobiliario era igual de suntuoso. Hasta el sillón de Landry había sido reemplazado por uno de diseños aerodinámicos muy cómodo, en donde en ese momento Luthor estaba sentado, bebiendo un té de una taza de porcelana fina y oyendo, completamente relajado, música clásica que salía de un equipo de alta fidelidad.

Nada parecía poder romper aquel mágico momento. Ni siquiera el súbito golpe en la puerta y la intempestiva entrada del Coronel Mitchell, cuya expresión facial demostró su completa sorpresa por lo que estaba contemplando…

-¿Si? ¿Se le ofrece algo, Coronel? – preguntó Lex, disgustado por la falta del militar al haber entrado sin concedérsele el permiso para hacerlo – Porque me imagino que, efectivamente, algo de muy importancia debe haberlo motivado a olvidarse de las normas de educación…

Mitchell observó detenidamente al hombre calvo sentado en el lugar de Landry. Su primer impulso fue reaccionar mal… Al fin de cuentas, aquel era un autentico usurpador y, por lo que Cameron sabia bien, un manipulador frío y siniestro. Pero se refrenó… principalmente, por que, le guste tanto como no (y ese era el caso) aquel calvo era ahora su superior y por ende, la persona de mas autoridad que había en el SGC.

-Estoy esperando, Coronel – Luthor le miraba atentamente, también. El fastidio se traslució en el tono de su voz.

-Señor… Tenemos problemas – Mitchell endureció el suyo. Si iba a tratar con un sujeto como aquel, mostrar flaquezas de carácter seria un error – Hace algunas horas, una nave madre Goa'uld acaba de aparecer sobre una de nuestras ciudades de la Costa Este y han atacado. Todo el Cuartel General esta en Alerta Máxima y preparados para iniciar cuanto antes la contraofensiva… Cuando usted lo autorice, claro.

Luthor tomó otro sorbo de té, despacio. Mitchell se dio cuenta, con cierta punzada de asombro mal disimulado, que ni siquiera estaba todo lo asustado o preocupado que debería estar, en una autentica situación de invasión alienígena como aquella.

-Perdone, señor, pero… ¿Me ha oído?

-Coronel Mitchell… ¿Cree que soy sordo?

-No… Señor.

-Entonces no me insulte. Le he oído perfectamente.

-¿Y cuales son sus ordenes, si se puede saber, señor? – la paciencia del Coronel estaba sufriendo una durísima prueba. Estaba a punto de perderla.

Luthor terminó su té. Depositó sobre su escritorio la taza y pareció meditar por unos segundos. Luego, apagó el equipo de música y encaró a Mitchell.

-¿Cuál ciudad ha sido atacada por el enemigo? – preguntó.

-Metrópolis… Señor – la tranquilidad de Lex exasperaba al Coronel. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa bola de billar? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del inminente desastre que se desataba mientras sostenían aquella charla?

Luthor suspiró… **aliviado**. Estirando su mano, volvió a encender el equipo de música. Otra vez las melodías clásicas invadieron la sala.

-¡Señor! ¿Es que no me ha entendido? – Mitchell golpeó la mesa con el puño ante Lex. Se había acabado la amabilidad - ¡Están atacando! ¡Destruyen una ciudad!

-¡Coronel! ¡No me alce la voz!

-¡Tenemos que contraatacar! ¡Es la nave de Baal, uno de los mas terribles Señores del Sistema Goa'uld! ¡No va a parar hasta destruirnos a todos! ¡Necesitamos iniciar acciones defensivas YA!

-Dígame una cosa, Coronel… ¿Escuchó hablar alguna vez en su vida de Superman?

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!

-¡Superman se encargará! ¡Metrópolis es su radio de acción! Creame, lo digo por experiencia. Esta crisis acabará pronto.

-Con el debido respeto, señor…

-Lo dudo.

-…No podemos ignorar un Alerta Máxima. ¡Es una nave Goa'uld! ¡Una nave madre con fuerza suficiente para destruir un continente entero!

Luthor se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda a Mitchell deliberadamente y comenzó a rebuscar sobre una estantería un libro para leer.

-Le diré algo, Mitchell – volvió a sentarse y sacó un par de gafas para la lectura. Abrió el libro – Creo que si tuviera que hacer la cuenta de las veces en que Superman ha sacado las papas del fuego, no terminaría nunca… Le he visto enfrentar a tantas amenazas como fueran posibles y solo para citar algunas: Brainiac, una computadora con forma humana del planeta Colu; Darkseid, el cruel amo interestelar de Apokolips; Zod, un general kryptoniano como él… y la lista sigue. Seguramente ninguno de estos nombres le dirán algo, Coronel. A lo mejor alguna vez los escuchó o leyó sobre ellos por allí… pero todos ellos son amenazas, se lo aseguro, igual o mas grandes que sus Goa'ulds u Oris que ustedes enfrentan. Lo digo de nuevo, por si no lo entendió: **Superman se encargara de esto**. Siempre lo hace…

-Perdón por NO compartir su seguridad, señor Luthor, pero está cometiendo un error FATAL. ¡Un error que podría poner a todo nuestro mundo al borde de la extinción!

-¿Quién es el jefe aquí, Mitchell? ¿Usted o yo? ¿A quien eligió el Presidente de cabeza nueva para el SGC? ¡Contésteme!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, demonios!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Suficiente! ¡Retirese!

-¡El planeta esta en peligro, Luthor! _¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! _

-¡FUERA!

-¡Maldición!

Mitchell abandonó la oficina de un portazo. Se reunió en el pasillo con el resto de sus compañeros del SG-1.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Carter.

-¡Le acabo de avisar que el mundo esta bajo ataque y me ha dicho tan solo que Superman se encargara! ¡Este tipo esta demente!

-¿No dio la orden de la contraofensiva?

-¡Para nada! Es mas… ¡No le importa! ¡Esta sentado ahí, escuchando música clásica y bebiendo té como si nada!

Jackson meneó la cabeza.

-Atacan una ciudad… _**su**_ ciudad… y Lex Luthor no reacciona. Suena ilógico – dijo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo único que podemos hacer, Sam – Mitchell miró desafiante a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Luthor – Iremos a Metrópolis… a detener esta locura.

-¿Solos?

-De ser necesario… Además, ¿cuantas amenazas apagamos nosotros solos? Somos un grupo autosuficiente.

-Pero violaríamos órdenes superiores. Luthor no nos autorizó a intervenir.

Mitchell sonrió, sarcástico.

-¿Acaso vamos a seguir ordenes de ese payaso, Sam?

Hubo un asentimiento silencioso del resto del grupo. Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa.

El SG-1 iría a Metrópolis.

* * *

><p><strong>INTERIOR DE LA NAVE DE BAAL <strong>

**SOBRE LOS CIELOS DE METROPOLIS **

Cuando Superman recuperó el conocimiento y reaccionó, se dió cuenta que flotaba en el interior de un contenedor de luz.

Sin duda, aquella prisión sin barrotes era generada por rayos de fuerza, salidos de algún emisor oculto. Intentó escapar, pero el campo invisible que lo retenía se lo impidió…

"_Ingenioso"_, pensó. Luego fijó su atención en la sala que lo rodeaba.

Era como estar dentro de un templo o pirámide de la antigüedad, con la grandisima diferencia de que las paredes plagadas de jeroglíficos y símbolos extraños eran todas de metal, unidas en planchas como soldadas, además de muchas lámparas regulares de luz eléctrica colocadas a intervalos en los rincones.

Por lo demás, una sola figura le acompañaba en ese lugar. Parado a escasa distancia de donde flotaba cautivo, Baal lo estaba observando, sonriente.

La visión del Señor del Sistema le recordó a Superman que estaba ante un enemigo formidable. Para empezar, había conseguido lo que muchos intentaron, fallando estrepitosamente en el pasado: **capturar al Hombre de Acero**.

-Estas despierto. Bien, bien, bien – dijo Baal, satisfecho – Has demostrado poseer un poder formidable, kryptoniano. Tú solo has vencido a toda mi flota aérea – hizo una pausa. Sus ojos brillaron – Admiro tu valor y tenacidad, pero no tu tonta idea de justicia.

-Realmente, me importa muy poco – Superman se cruzó de brazos, serio. Cautivo y todo, ver al Ultimo Hijo de Krypton cruzarse de brazos, con el semblante sin un atisbo de miedo siquiera, era digno de tener en cuenta.

Baal rió.

-Tanto poder… tantos recursos – se lamentó el Goa'uld – Y ni siquiera los has utilizado para dominar este inútil planeta… Dime, kryptoniano, ¿Qué te impide ser su dios? De todos los seres del Universo, eres lo más cercano a una verdadera divinidad. ¿Por qué no riges a la Tierra y la Galaxia con brazo de hierro? ¡Sin duda, si lo hicieras, serias el amo!

-La respuesta es sencilla: Yo NO soy como tú.

Silencio. La suficiencia de Baal por un momento tambaleó ante el espíritu puro e inquebrantable del Hombre de Acero… pero la recuperó y se obligó a mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pobre iluso. La Naturaleza te ha premiado con tanto poder… y aun así, solo lo usas para defender a una raza de mediocres.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué pretendes al desafiarme? – Superman se estaba cansando de aquello. La peor parte, lo sabia, era oír hablar a los villanos. Siempre tenían el mismo discurso, no importaba si venían de la Nebulosa del Cangrejo o de Nueva Jersey… el Mal era el Mal en todas partes - ¡Has atacado a mi ciudad y a mi gente! ¿En nombre de que? ¡Creo que al menos, tengo derecho a saberlo!

El Señor del Sistema asintió.

-Por supuesto… Pero la causa es mas que evidente: eres un ser poderoso. Solo un dios se interesaría por otro dios.

-¡Tú NO eres un dios! – exclamó el Hombre de Acero, ofuscado por las palabras de su captor - ¡Solo eres un parásito que mora dentro de un cuerpo humano!

Baal se vio pasmado por aquellas palabras, pero lo entendió al instante.

-Visión de rayos X – dijo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó – Muy bien jugado, kryptoniano. Estudias mi anatomía con tu singular poder… De modo que ahora puedes verme tal cual soy.

-Una asquerosa babosa de algún tipo… un gusano simbiótico…

Baal sintió de repente un acceso de furia descontrolada. Ese era su principal defecto: **irritabilidad**.

-¡Patético hombrecito volador! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡Nadie en la Galaxia ha osado desafiarme como tú lo estas haciendo! ¡Solo conseguirás que mi ira se desate sobre tus seres queridos!

_Suficiente. _

Superman cerró sus puños y aporreó las invisibles paredes de su prisión. Hubo un centelleo y la fuerza que lo retenía pareció ceder…

Baal retrocedió. Estiró la mano sobre su brazalete y presionó un comando.

Una compuerta se abrió, bajo los pies del Ultimo Kryptoniano. Daba directamente a un vacío de muchos kilómetros en el aire, antes de terminar sobre la castigada superficie de Metrópolis.

-Ahora nos divertiremos de enserio, Superman – dijo Baal, mientras el Hombre del Mañana caía hacia abajo – Considerare todo un honor utilizar mi arma de destrucción contra ti… y tu mundo.

El descenso fue veloz. Como un cometa azul y rojo, Superman fue expulsado de la nave madre a tierra. Cayó en mitad de un parque municipal, en donde un inmenso cráter quedó formado a su alrededor.

No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. Otra compuerta de la nave se abrió y una sombra titánica atravesó el cielo, chocando justo a su lado.

"_Sé que puedes oírme todavía, kryptoniano. Tu súper oído es otro poder conocido", _hablo Baal, todavía dentro de su vehículo espacial, a muchos metros en el cielo, _"Querías saber por qué había venido a desafiarte a tu ciudad… En realidad deberías haberle dado las gracias a tu "amigo" Lex Luthor. Es por la alianza que forjamos que mi presencia en tu planeta ha sido posible…" _

Superman se puso de pie. El polvo levantado por la caída del segundo objeto estaba asentándose.

…Algo se movía por allí…

"_Luthor se contactó conmigo y me propuso este trato: yo destruía a su mas molesto rival y mientras tanto, él se ocupaba de neutralizar a mis enemigos… Es hora de que cumpla con mi parte. Fue por eso que viajé hasta los restos de tu destruido planeta natal y recogí el único material que puede dañarte…" _

…Un brillo verde surgió de la figura que se acercaba a Superman. El kryptoniano retrocedió, espantado…

"_Mis científicos pudieron sintetizar la kryptonita en una forma de vida única, excepcional… El arma perfecta del Juicio Final. ¡Contempla, Superhombre, a tu verdugo!" _

Un monstruo alto se elevaba ante el Hombre de Acero. Su piel era entre marrón y casi verdosa y su aspecto mismo inspiraba puro terror.

**Músculos y piernas nudosos, descomunales, tan gruesos como raíces de viejos árboles… Su cara, un rostro enjuto, diabólico y de ojos rojizos, fieros, hinchados de sangre… Sus dientes, filosos y protuberantes… **

Pero por sobre toda su fiereza y su forma, había algo mas que lograba inspirar horror en el alma del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton… Algo que lo superaba todo.

**¡El brillo de la Kryptonita! **

"_¡Contempla a… DOOMSDAY!" _

**Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**SUPERMAN VS STARGATE**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 4 **

**CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC**

**OFICINA DE LUTHOR **

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

La furia de Luthor estaba desbordada. Tanto, que el pobre soldado que tenía delante se vio sacudido por las solapas de su uniforme cuando el empresario, magnate multimillonario y ahora, jefe máximo del SGC le puso las manos encima.

-¡Repítame lo que dijo, soldado! – exigió Lex, los ojos desorbitados y la ira fluyendo por su cuerpo - ¿Qué el SG-1 que?

-Han… Se han ido, señor – tartamudeó el pobre hombre totalmente atemorizado ante el enojo de su patrón - ¡Han robado dos aeronaves experimentales y partieron fuera de la base a Metrópolis!

-A Metrópolis – Lex soltó al soldado. Le dio la espalda – Mierda.

Luthor lo sabía: _había subestimado a esos idiotas_.

¡Ahora, si llegaban hasta él, podrían arruinar todo el plan!

-¿Se-Señor?

-Puede retirarse – ordenó. El soldado no esperó ni un minuto más para huir de la oficina.

Solo, Lex se desplomó en su sillón, pensativo.

Todo corría riesgo de caerse al demonio. Si aquellos imbeciles llegaban hasta Superman…

¡No! ¡Eso NO podía pasar!

Baal eliminaría al kryptoniano. ¡Tendría que hacerlo! Ese era el trato.

Pero Lex no era ningún tonto… y no iba a aceptar remotamente el ser burlando por un mero grupito de insubordinados devenidos en héroes.

¡Para nada!

¡Él era Lex Luthor! ¡El Numero Uno! ¡El más grande de todos!

¡Les demostraría su error!

* * *

><p><strong>EN MITAD DEL CIELO SOBRE NORTEAMERICA<strong>

**EN ESE MOMENTO **

Los aviones Clase X eran una maravilla tecnológica.

Montadas de una hibridizacion entre Planeadores Goa'uld y Cazabombarderos terrestres, las aeronaves podían alcanzar velocidades terribles y llevar a sus ocupantes en un largo viaje desde la punta de un continente a otro en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Sumada a su capacidad de vuelo, estaba su poder defensivo. Cargados con misiles ínterbalísticos tierra-aire y cañones de pulso energético, los aviones X eran lo último de lo último del SGC para defender a la Tierra…

…Hasta que el SG-1 los robó de sus hangares para poder viajar a Metrópolis…

-Aquí Águila 1 a Águila 2… ¿Cómo vamos, Jackson? – radió Mitchell desde la cabina de su avión al otro. Detrás de su asiento iba Teal'c, de copiloto, ocupándose de los principales sistemas de navegación.

-Acá Águila 2… Todo bien – repuso Daniel – Carter te manda saludos.

-Muy gracioso, amigo… Manivelen ese hiper-impulsor, chicos. Se les esta ladeando el alerón derecho.

-Hiper-impulsor nivelado – anunció la voz de Carter por el micrófono del Coronel. Mitchell sonrió – Llegaremos en pocos minutos a destino.

-Magnifico. Dicen que Metrópolis esta en plena temporada de veraneo. ¿Creen que veremos al Azuloso en persona?

-¿Quieres su autógrafo?

-Tengo algunas personas conocidas que matarían por una firmita del Gran S, Sam – Mitchell hizo una maniobra complicada con su avión. Esquivó un banco de nubes - ¡Guau! ¡Este aparato es genial! ¿Cómo vamos por ahí atrás, grandote?

-Normal – fue la escueta respuesta de Teal'c. Mitchell tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír. El Jaffa seguramente tendría un ataque de nauseas.

-¿Cómo creen que Luthor se tome nuestra desobediencia?

-Seguramente ese calvo se enfadara mucho, Jackson… Me tiene sin cuidado.

-ATENCION, ATENCION – la voz que surgió del micrófono esta vez era diferente. El Coronel dio un respingo, sorprendido – ATENCION… SG-1, REGRESEN A LA BASE DE INMEDIATO.

**¡Luthor! **

-Aquí Mitchell, Lex… Me temo que no podemos obedecer esa orden.

-¡MALDICION! ¡REGRESEN DE INMEDIATO O LES PESARA! ¿HA ENTENDIDO, CORONEL?

-Entiendo, Lex, que usted es un desastre como jefe del SGC.

-¿COMO?

-Si… Además de que se ve horrible con esa cabeza pelada. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Caída prematura? ¿Algún experimento fallido que lo dejo así, tal vez? Debería pensar seriamente en comprarse una peluca. Le quedaría mejor.

Hubo un par de carcajadas. Carter y Jackson, desde su avión. Mitchell casi pudo imaginarse a Luthor enrojeciendo de la ira en casa.

-¿COMO SE ATREVE…? – efectivamente, Lex sonaba MUY enojado - ¡SI NO REGRESAN EN ESTE MOMENTO, SERAN DECLARADOS ENEMIGOS DEL ESTADO! ¡SERAN SENTENCIADOS POR ESTE DESACATO!

-Seguramente. Pero seguiremos teniendo cabello, eso si.

Se produjo un aullido de rabia. Cameron le guiñó un ojo a su copiloto, satisfecho.

-¡SE LO ADVIERTO! ¡REGRESEN YA MISMO!

-Saludos a tu calva, Luthor. Cambio y Fuera.

La voz de Lex se apagó, reemplazada solo por el ruido de los motores de las naves.

-¿Fue conveniente hacerlo enojar así? – preguntó Teal'c.

-Me tenia bastante cansado. Se merece más que eso, en realidad… Si tenemos éxito con lo nuestro, tenemos que pensar como arreglar las cosas allá. En lo personal, si Luthor sigue, estoy fuera…

-Todos lo estamos – intervino Jackson – Creo que ahora somos Enemigos del Estado.

_¡BEEEEP! ¡BEEEEEP! _

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¡Es el radar! ¡Se acercan aviones por el noroeste! – anunció Carter.

Mitchell miró en aquella dirección. Cuatro cazas de la clase Interceptor volaban hacia ellos, cortándoles el paso.

-Parece que Lex realmente hablaba en serio – El Coronel tiró de su timón. El avión X aumentó la velocidad - ¡Acción evasiva! ¡Demostremos a estos novatos lo que es pilotear estos nenes!

Las dos súper naves se separaron. Cortando el aire y haciendo maniobras imposibles, el SG-1 burló a sus perseguidores.

Como dos estrellas fugaces, huyeron hacia el horizonte.

…En la lejanía, les esperaba Metrópolis…

* * *

><p><strong>CIUDAD DE METROPOLIS<strong>

**EN UN PARQUE MUNICIPAL **

Lo vio venir, pero no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo…

Principalmente, por el autentico terror que aquella cosa le inspiraba, pero también por la súbita merma considerable de sus poderes.

Para cuando Superman reacciono fue tarde. El puño de Doomsday ya se había estrellado contra su cara, enviándolo por el aire contra un grupo de árboles cercanos, los cuales, se redujeron a astillas bajo el peso del Hombre de Acero.

De repente, el mundo empezó a girar.

Superman trató de ponerse en pie y contraatacar, pero el efecto de la kryptonita de la que el monstruo estaba en gran parte hecho surtía su efecto. La debilidad que lo invadía era tan terrible que había afectado toda sincronización de sus movimientos…

De manera torpe, se lanzó hacia la bestia, solo para darse un golpazo descomunal contra aquel cuerpo que parecía construido de concreto puro.

Rugiendo, Doomsday lo aporreó sin misericordia ni piedad. La fuerza de esos puños, similares a garras, dejó sendas marcas allí donde caían, demostrando que la invulnerabilidad del Hombre del Mañana comenzaba a desvanecerse.

…Lo intentó de nuevo…

Conectó un gancho en la henchida cara de la criatura. Doomsday se tambaleo… solo un poco.

El infernal monstruo del espacio lo atrapó con sus manazas y luego de sacudirlo como a un muñeco de trapo, lo tomó de una pierna y lo aporreo contra el duro suelo de roca una y otra vez, como si fuera un garrote.

Superman nada pudo hacer.

Una llamarada de dolor le envolvió. Se intensifico cuando la bestia lo dejo en el piso y le empezó a dar patadas. Uno a uno, aquellos golpes cargados de rabia y radiación de kryptonita desgarraban carne y su azul traje.

…Para cuando Doomsday se aburrió de las patadas, el Hombre de Acero estaba más muerto que vivo…

La bestia lanzó otro rugido, de satisfacción. Aferró al héroe de sus cabellos y le propino una trompada en pleno rostro.

Un río de sangre empezó a manar. El dolor del kryptoniano ahora esta tal que nada podía hacer para evitarlo… o tal vez si.

Cuando el monstruo lo sostuvo con fuerza en el aire, con la clara intención de hundir un puño en su pecho, Superman desató sobre él todo el poder de su visión de calor.

Una ráfaga potente al rojo vivo dio de lleno en las fauces de Doomsday. La criatura lo soltó y retrocedió, envuelta en llamas. Aprovechando esta ventaja, el kryptoniano intento poner distancia entre ambos, con el fin de trazar un nuevo plan de combate.

No llego lejos.

El monstruo, sin daño o quemaduras aparente, surgió a toda velocidad detrás de él y lo aferró de las piernas. Dando alaridos de rabia infinita, Doomsday arrojó al Hombre de Acero al cielo.

Voló muchos kilómetros hasta que el destino quiso que se estrellase en un lugar muy particular: **la Torre de LuthorCorp**.

…_De un salto gigante, Doomsday ya venia tras él… _

* * *

><p><strong>SOBRE LOS CIELOS DE METROPOLIS <strong>

**AL MISMO TIEMPO **

Los aviones X sobrevolaban los altos rascacielos de Metrópolis como bólidos zumbantes.

Al comando de su nave, Mitchell fue el primero en ver las señales del ataque cerca del centro de la ciudad; edificios quemados, cráteres en las calles, automóviles ardiendo… y los restos de varios Planeadores Goa'ulds diseminados por allí.

-Bueno, parece que se nos adelantaron – radió a sus compañeros del segundo avión – Esto solo puede ser obra del Gran S.

Pero el entusiasmo del Coronel murió pronto al divisar la Ha'tak inmensa que flotaba ahora cada vez mas cerca, sobre la urbe.

-¡Atención! ¡Posición de combate, gente! – dijo - ¡Baal esta justo enfrente de nosotros! ¡Démosle un gran saludo!

Las aeronaves rompieron formación. Mitchell, junto a Teal'c, atacaron el flanco izquierdo de la pirámide, mientras Jackson y Carter bombardeaban el derecho.

Se produjeron explosiones devastadoras a lo largo del vehículo alienígeno. Partes de la Ha'tak cayeron a tierra, incinerándose totalmente.

En el interior, Baal, tomado por autentica sorpresa, dio la orden de abatir a sus atacantes de inmediato. Cientos de soldados Jaffa corrieron a ocupar sus puestos delante de los cañones de energía y entonces, una lluvia de luces atravesó el cielo de la devastada Metrópolis…

* * *

><p><strong>EDIFICIO-TORRE DE LUTHORCORP <strong>

**VESTIBULO PRINCIPAL **

No había gente, a Dios gracias.

Parecía que ni siquiera Lex estaba. Aquello era extremadamente sospechoso, pero ahora Superman no tenia tiempo para ocuparse de aquello, porque atravesando el mismo agujero por donde entró, Doomsday llegaba para rematarlo…

-No te rindes, ¿eh? – dijo al monstruo. Como toda respuesta, solo obtuvo rugidos de ira y un puño dando de lleno sobre él.

Atravesó cientos de paredes y salas de oficinas, debido al envión. Todo se desplomaba, mientras pasaba… Con su visión de rayos X, revisó a prisa los cimientos del edificio.

Estaban intactos, pero quizás no por mucho.

La Torre de LuthorCorp era una maravilla arquitectónica, solo comparada con el desaparecido World Trade Center o las Torres Petronas. Un monstruo de ciento veinte y pico de pisos que se erguía como símbolo del poder y la impunidad de su dueño.

_**Impunidad. **_

La mejor palabra para describir a Lex Luthor, por cierto.

Mientras se levantaba trabajosamente de entre los escombros diseminados a su alrededor, la sangre de Superman hirvió de rabia al solo pensar que Luthor era culpable de la destrucción de hoy. Sin ninguna duda, había atravesado todo límite al permitir que estos nuevos enemigos atacaran libremente a Metrópolis.

Ya se encargaría de Lex cuando tuviera tiempo.

La prioridad ahora era Doomsday.

El monstruo se acercaba. Podía sentir sus pesados pasos, su respiración ronca y el efecto debilitador de la Kryptonita en su cuerpo, a medida que la siniestra figura se dirigía hacia él.

Superman sabia que era imposible matar al monstruo, al menos por el momento. Si seguía enfrentándolo, solamente moriría…

Debía, por lo tanto, neutralizarlo.

Volvió a fijar su mirada poderosa en los cimientos de la torre de Lex. Hizo un cálculo veloz y tomó su decisión…

Normalmente, el Hombre de Acero era un ciudadano respetable de las propiedades privadas, sean estas incluso, las de su más terrible adversario.

_Pero hoy era otra cosa. _

Hoy, su ciudad estaba siendo atacada.

Hoy tenia que parar a un monstruo.

-Hora de decir adiós. Al menos, por un ratito – dijo a Doomsday, mientras usaba su visión de calor para destruir los cimientos de LuthorCorp – Se que esto no te matara, pero me dará el tiempo que necesito para ocuparme de tu creador.

Se produjo una detonación espantosa, en alguna parte del edificio.

Superman se agachó y se envolvió con su desgarrada capa… justo cuando toneladas de acero, concreto y cristal cayeron sobre Doomsday y él.

…_**Como un castillo de naipes, la Torre LuthorCorp se desplomó sobre sus destruidos cimientos… **_

* * *

><p><strong>LOS CIELOS SOBRE LA CIUDAD <strong>

**AL MISMO TIEMPO **

Mitchell vio un gran rascacielos cercano venirse abajo, pero no supo si fue por culpa de los ataques de la nave de Baal o por otra cosa.

En realidad, no tenía tiempo de fijarse en nada más que no fuera el terrible combate aéreo en el que estaba sumergido…

El Coronel era un experto piloto. No era la primera vez ésta en la que se subía a un avión y salía en vuelo a una lucha aérea, pero debió reconocer que esta misión en particular era la más difícil que le había tocado en todo este tiempo.

Comparados con la gigantesca astronave con forma de pirámide que tenia delante de si, los aviones X eran del tamaño de mosquitos.

La particularidad y lo que inclinaba a favor un poco la balanza al SG-1 era que, mosquitos y todo, sus ataques primerizos habían debilitado bastante a su adversario.

**Varios cráteres de impactos se ****abrieron a lo largo del casco de la nave de Baal y algunas torretas de cañones de partículas habían volado en pedazos. **

En conjunto, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para montar la cólera del ultimo Señor del Sistema…

-¡Cuidado con tu flanco norte, Cameron! – urgió la voz de Carter por el micrófono. Mitchell volvió a la realidad e hizo esquivar a su nave de un certero disparo. Luego, voló razante por debajo del vehículo extraterrestre mientras una lluvia de rayos le perseguía.

-Tipos duros de vencer – dijo. Se volvió a Teal'c, su copiloto - ¿Cuánta munición nos queda, grandote?

-Poca. Creo que no alcanzara.

-Podemos bombardearlos con los rayos, pero esos misiles son **los** **únicos** capaces de hacer saltar por el aire a esa cosa.

Teal'c no respondió. El Coronel masculló un insulto por lo bajo.

-¿Dónde demonios esta el Azuloso? ¡Nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra!

Otro disparo desde la Ha'tak. Otra maniobra de evasión… y los pocos misiles del arsenal siendo usados.

-No podemos seguir así – le comentó Carter a Jackson, desde el asiento de copiloto – Nos quedaremos sin armamento pronto.

-¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

Carter enmudeció, justo cuando el avión que Jackson pilotaba dio un bandazo. Surgió humo y chispas de un motor de turbina.

-¡Nos dieron!

El avión empezó a descender. Sonaron las alarmas de forma estridente. La Coronel y su acompañante manotearon hacia sus paracaídas de emergencia.

…_El suelo de Metrópolis estaba ya mas cerca… _

-¡No lo lograremos a tiempo! – gritó Carter, viendo directo a la cara de la muerte.

Iba a ser una caída fatal.

Daniel cerró los ojos… y los volvió a abrir cuando la aeronave dio un círculo y ascendió hacia los cielos, otra vez.

-¡Sam! ¡Lo hiciste! – exclamó, aliviado.

-¿Hacer que? ¡Yo no toque nada!

Jackson se volvió para mirarla. Por la expresión de sus ojos, era cierto.

-Si tú no hiciste nada, entonces… ¿Quién…?

La respuesta fue evidente cuando al avión lo depositaron sobre la terraza de un edificio no muy lejano.

Una figura roja y azul abrió la escotilla, sonriendo desde una cara con varios moretones que ya parecían estarse curando. Les tendió una mano para salir…

-¿Están bien? – preguntó Superman.

**Continuara… **


	5. Capitulo 5

**SUPERMAN VS STARGATE**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 5 **

**CIUDAD DE METROPOLIS **

**EN LA AZOTEA DE UN EDIFICIO **

Lo primero que vio apenas salio de entre los escombros del edificio de Luthor, fue aquellos dos misteriosos aviones trabados en pleno combate aéreo con la nave alienígena.

Le llamaron inmediatamente la atención, puesto que era la primera vez que veía aviones con aquel particular diseño, tan similares a los deslizadores enemigos que hacia poco repelió. Lo más llamativo era la insignia que portaban: un curioso emblema que llevaba solamente las letras SGC.

Después del impacto de descubrir aquello, lo siguiente que a Superman le interesó y en extremo, fue ver como uno de aquellos aparatos atacantes fue alcanzado por un disparo… y caía al vacío.

No lo pensó dos veces. Hizo el rescate. Una suerte de sentido especial le dijo que los pilotos eran del bando amigo… Y allí estaba ahora, con dos de ellos: una mujer rubia y aquel hombre de las gafas, a los cuales ayudó a salir de la cabina de su aeronave… y que lo miraban con cara de asombro.

"_Forasteros",_ pensó, _"Eso seguro"_.

-¿Están bien? – repitió su pregunta, en voz alta.

Tardaron bastante en responder. Jackson tartamudeó un "si" y solo atinó a quedarse en eso. Su compañera, mas practica, dejó de lado a toda prisa su sorpresa primeriza y se concentró en cuestiones practicas…

-Necesitamos ayuda. Nuestros compañeros todavía siguen arriba, pero están a punto de quedarse sin municiones – Carter señaló al cielo.

El Hombre de Acero asintió.

-Muy bien… Voy para allá. Lo mejor para ustedes seria que busquen donde refugiarse… ¿Son personal de la Fuerza Aérea o del Ejercito?

-Algo así.

Superman decidió dejar las cuestiones sobre el origen de sus nuevos amigos para más tarde. Se dio media vuelta y echó a volar rápidamente hacia el cielo, dejándolos solos.

Jackson y Carter se quedaron observando como se alejaba… y luego, se miraron entre si.

-¿Pasó realmente o estamos soñando?

-Yo me siento despierta, Daniel.

-Igual yo.

Silencio. De tan asombrados que estaban por la insólita situación que lo único que hicieron fue seguir el consejo del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton de buscar refugio.

Lentamente, comenzaron a caminar fuera de allí.

* * *

><p>En mitad del cielo la batalla seguía, pero Mitchell sabía que estaba perdida de antemano.<p>

Ignoraba el destino de sus compañeros, pero entendía que pronto les acompañarían. Cuando Teal'c anunció que la reserva de armamento llegó a cero, el Coronel tragó saliva y se aprestó para el final.

-Bueno, hasta acá llegamos.

Dos chorros de un disparo energético venían hasta ellos. No existía forma alguna de eludirlos, bajo NINGUN contexto… cuando les alcanzara, seria el fin.

Mitchell se preparó para el impacto… **que nunca se produjo**.

Moviéndose a una rapidez de pesadilla, Superman se interpuso entre el avión y los rayos de partículas, usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Hubo una explosión… **y el Hombre de Acero salio ILESO**. Tanto Mitchell como Teal'c se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Yo me haré cargo, amigos – dijo el kryptoniano, sonriéndoles y luego, volando a prisa hacia la Ha'tak, dispuesto a acabar con los enemigos.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo? – preguntó el Coronel a su copiloto.

-Ciertamente – respondió el Jaffa, anonadado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mitchell. Se ensanchó mas cuando Carter se contactó con ellos vía radio y avisó que Daniel y ella estaban bien… y que la caballería iba en camino.

-Copiado, Sam. Lo hemos visto. Descendemos a las coordenadas que nos diste – se volvió a Teal'c – Hoy parece que tenemos ayuda especial…

Baal estaba otra vez sentado en su trono. No sonreía ni un gramo.

Desde su lugar, escuchó el estruendo, sintió las sacudidas… y esperó la pronta llegada de su adversario.

No tuvo que hacerlo demasiado. La pared más cercana de la fastuosa habitación donde estaba estalló en cientos de astillas metálicas y Superman apareció plantándose ante él. Tenía el uniforme azul desgarrado y la capa roja prácticamente desaparecida de su vestimenta. Aun así, estaba totalmente intacto. Las heridas inflingidas en su cuerpo sanaban aprisa.

-Felicidades, kryptoniano. Acabas de vencer TODAS las defensas de mi nave.

-Se terminó, Baal – el Hombre de Acero se cruzó de brazos – Te sugeriría que te entregaras por las buenas.

Como toda respuesta, Baal rió.

-No, Superman… No lo haré. Pero aceptaré la derrota que hoy me has propinado. Después de todo, solo un dios puede derrotar a otro dios.

Superman no iba a discutir. Dio un paso hacia el Goa'uld y alargó una mano hacia él…

Jamás llego a tocarlo. Sus dedos atravesaron a la figura sentada en el trono como si fuera aire.

-Holograma – Baal le guiñó un ojo – Comprenderás que no tengo intenciones de quedarme en este planeta, como prisionero. Así que en estos momentos estoy de camino a mis territorios – la holoimagen hizo una pausa - Veo que escudriñas con tu visión de rayos X por todos lados en busca del emisor de mi señal. No te gastes. No podrás alcanzarme aunque lo intentes…

-No juegas limpio, Baal.

-Te equivocas, kryptoniano. Solo utilizo el juego como más me place. Te diré algo, por cierto, antes de despedirme para siempre: te sugeriría que hables con los humanos que salvaste hace rato. Ellos son los enemigos que tengo, los que mencioné hace poco. Pertenecen a un Proyecto Especial de tu Gobierno, el cual ahora esta bajo el mando de tu Némesis, Lex Luthor… Parte del pacto que teníamos…

-Entonces es verdad. Tienes una alianza con Luthor.

-Adiós Superman – el holograma ignoró la afirmación del Hombre de Acero. Ya comenzaba a desvanecerse – Apúrate… Doomsday esta despertando en su prisión y esta listo para volver… al ataque…

La imagen generada por computadora desapareció. El trono quedó vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>RUINAS DEL EDIFICIO DE LUTHORCORP <strong>

**EN ESE MOMENTO **

Mitchell estaba sentado sobre un pedazo de roca, oyendo de boca de Jackson y de Carter el relato de lo sucedido minutos antes, cuando fueron milagrosamente salvados por el Hombre del Mañana. Mientras escuchaba, prestaba un ojo hacia las alturas, a la suspendida y silenciosa nave pirámide…

Alrededor del SG-1, Metrópolis se erguía igual de muda. A la lejanía en realidad, se oían sirenas y lamentos de heridos, pero en la zona en donde el grupo estaba reunido, todo era silencio y quietud… que se rompió cuando Superman llegó, descendiendo como una ráfaga de viento.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo.

-Ya lo creo que si… - Mitchell se puso de pie y estiró una mano hacia él – Soy el Coronel Cameron Mitchell…

La mano extendida, en un gesto abierto de amistad, fue ignorada por el ceñudo Hombre de Acero. La alta figura del kryptoniano pasó al lado del Coronel y del resto del equipo sin mirarlos, solo con su atención fija en los escombros del edificio destruido.

-Ya viene…

El suelo comenzó a temblar. El SG-1 retrocedió espantado, cuando Doomsday salió de su prisión, rugiendo lleno de ira y de ferocidad.

Superman sacó un objeto del cinturón de su traje. Hasta el momento, parecía haber estado guardado allí en espera de ser usado. Con movimientos veloces, arrojó aquello contra la monstruosa figura atacante…

Hubo una explosión de luz desgarradora. Por un momento, nadie pudo ver nada más que un blanco cegador y oír el grito de la criatura, envuelto en aquella ola de energía sin límites. Cuando acabó, Doomsday ya no estaba… el único rastro de que alguna vez hubiera existido eran los dos cráteres que habían quedado en el derruido piso, provocados por el peso de sus poderosos pies.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Carter, cuando se hizo evidente de que no volverían a ver a aquella monstruosidad.

-Un cristal proyector de la Zona Fantasma. Era el único recurso que me quedó para derrotarlo. No podía acercarme a él para luchar ya que me envenenaría con la radiación del material que estaba hecho; no podía neutralizarlo para siempre bajo pilas de escombros, porque escaparía… A la final, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. La Zona Fantasma pareciera ser la prisión **perfecta** para un ser como él…

-¿La "Zona Fantasma"?

-Una dimensión alternativa, fuera del Tiempo y del Espacio conocidos. El que va exiliado allí no regresa jamás – Superman suspiró. Se volvió hacia el grupo reunido y extendió una mano hacia Mitchell – Perdón por no responder a su saludo, Coronel… Es un gusto conocerlo. Creo que tenemos que hablar… y mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC<strong>

**CIERTO TIEMPO DESPUES. **

Luthor permanecía en silencio, sentado en su sillón, esperando. Su expresión era la más calma y serena que cualquiera pudiera tener.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y el SG-1 entró, en compañía de Superman (con su traje con capa renovada y limpia) dicha expresión facial ni siquiera vaciló ni un segundo…

-Antes de que digas nada, solo puedo decir que NO tienen NINGUNA prueba que me implique con lo que acaba de suceder en Metrópolis – dijo Lex. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios – Legalmente hablando, es mi palabra INTACHABLE contra la de cuatro Enemigos declarados del Estado – esto ultimo, lo señaló fijándose en el SG-1.

-Puede ser… pero resulta, Luthor, que estos cuatro "enemigos" del Estado han sido victimas de tus manipulaciones y engaños.

-¿Y que, súper bobo? Te lo repito: Ninguna prueba me puede condenar a NADA. El SGC sigue siendo parte de LuthorCorp… Y ahora, voy a llamar a los soldados para que los saquen a todos de aquí, derechito a una celda bien resguardada y luego, súper, voy a labrarte un Sumario por entrar en un Área Restringida del Gobierno sin autorización presidencial.

Lex se disponía a llamar por teléfono para cumplir con su amenaza, cuando Carter se le adelantó y desenchufó el aparato, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Qué se supone que ha hecho, Coronel? – le recriminó Luthor, furioso.

-LuthorCorp ya no existe – dijo ella.

Lex rió, divertido.

-Si lo dice por el derrumbe que Superman seguramente ocasionó de mi edificio, pues déjeme decirle que no me perturba en lo mas mínimo. Lo volveremos a levantar en menos de un año…

-La compañía ha quebrado al quedar usted implicado totalmente en los hechos que ocurrieron.

La sonrisa de seguridad de Lex titubeó.

-Esta mintiendo, seguro.

-Baal dejó un mensaje grabado en su nave madre, antes de irse – Mitchell se acercó al empresario. De entre sus ropas, sacó un CD de ordenador – Es un mensaje muy interesante en donde habla del acuerdo que tenían ustedes dos. Al Presidente y al Comité de Supervisión les ha encantado verlo… Ah, por cierto, en este disco esta la copia del comunicado, por si quiere ver que nosotros NO mentimos, como si usted lo hace.

-¿Qué?

Luthor se hundió en su asiento, presa de la incredulidad… y del horror.

**¡ESTABA DERROTADO! **

-Temo que en esta ocasión no solo has quedado en la ruina, Lex – Superman meneó la cabeza – sino en la **autentica** bancarrota. El Presidente te ha quitado TODO el apoyo que te tenia, además de acusarte de los siguientes cargos que me encomendó mencionarte: Traición al Estado, porque sabias de una gran amenaza para el país y como Comandante en Jefe de esta instalación no hiciste nada ni tomaste las medidas para evitarlo; la destrucción de Metrópolis, aunque fuera indirectamente, ya que al fin de cuentas fuiste parte del complot con el cual las fuerzas enemigas intervinieron… Y el cargo mas terrible, Lex, es el de inculpar ilícitamente de traición a gente honrada, respetuosa y trabajadora – señaló al SG-1 – A mi leal entender, lo mas ruin que puedes haber hecho. Pero ya nunca más lo harás. Es tu fin.

Luthor se puso de pie, con violencia. Encaró al Hombre de Acero.

-¡Jamás! ¿Lo oyes, idiota? ¿Lo escuchan todos ustedes, imbeciles? ¡SOY LEX LUTHOR! ¡SOY EL NUMERO UNO! ¡Esto solo es un trámite para mí! Voy a salir de esta… ¡Lo haré!

-Lo dudo mucho – el General Landry eligió aquel momento para entrar, en compañía de una comitiva de soldados armados, a la oficina - ¡Arresten a este inútil!

Los soldados redujeron a Luthor y le colocaron un par de esposas.

-¡Te esperan unas largas vacaciones en el Penal de Pocantico, Lex! – Landry asintió, satisfecho – No te preocupes. El SGC volverá a mi mando, mientras no estas. Órdenes directas del Presidente, quien me ha comunicado, junto con sus más sinceras disculpas, el desprecio que siente por ti.

-¡Lo pagaran! ¡Juro que lo pagaran! ¡Hablare con todo el mundo! ¡Todos sabrán de la existencia del Proyecto StarGate! ¡El Gobierno se arrepentirá de darme la espalda! ¡TODOS VAN A TERMINAR EN LA CALLE!

-Como bien decías antes, Lex, NO tienes pruebas para demostrarlo. ¡Llevenselo!

A rastras, Luthor fue sacado de la oficina.

Landry se volvió hacia su equipo. Todos sonreían, satisfechos de volverlo a tener en aquel lugar y de que la normalidad acudiera a la base una vez más.

-Es un gusto regresar a servir bajo su mando, señor – dijo Mitchell, con orgullo.

-Yo me alegro de poder retornar a casa – replicó el General – Si Dios quiere esto solo será un mal recuerdo – hizo una pausa. Extendió una mano hacia el Hombre de Acero – Te estamos agradecidos por TODO, Superman. Hoy, si el mundo se ha salvado, ha sido gracias a ti.

-Solo hacia mi trabajo, General – replicó el héroe, encogiéndose de hombros de manera humilde.

* * *

><p><strong>SALA DE EMBARQUE DEL STARGATE<strong>

**MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUES **

Superman admiraba con ojo crítico el anillo giratorio del Portal. A su espalda, el SG-1 al completo acompañaba al kryptoniano en su "visita guiada" a las instalaciones. La Coronel Carter era quien explicaba los puntos principales del funcionamiento del StarGate…

-…De modo que, lo que básicamente hace este Portal es enlazarse con otros sistemas de igual confección esparcidos a lo largo de la Galaxia. Cuando se marcan los siete símbolos apropiados en el Dispositivo de Llamada, uno puede cruzar al planeta elegido, instantáneamente.

-¿Y dicen que hay miles de estos "StarGates" por todo el espacio? ¿En muchos otros planetas?

-Bueno, no contamos el numero exactamente – Jackson se acomodó los lentes, tomando la palabra – Aproximadamente (es una aproximación, recuerda) habrá millares de millares de StarGates en diversos mundos, pero hacer cálculos exactos es… bueno, imposible.

-Nunca me he topado con cosas como estas en mis aventuras en otros planetas – Superman estaba admirado – Realmente, es maravilloso lo que hacen aquí, amigos.

-No tanto. Es solo ciencia en su mas pura expresión – Jackson sonrió.

-Actualmente estamos buscando un arma especial construida por Merlín, un ser Ascendido que pertenecía a la raza de los creadores de los Portales. Es para defender nuestra Galaxia de los Ori… - continuó Carter.

-Los Ori… oí por aquí que los mencionaban mucho. ¿Quiénes son?

-Los mas grandes zánganos del cosmos, si se me permite la expresión – comentó Mitchell. El Hombre de Acero rió.

-No quiero sonar tan… dura como mi compañero Coronel – Carter carraspeó, reconociendo que aquella fue una de las mejores frases para identificar a sus adversarios – pero lo cierto es que los Ori son unos seres también Ascendidos pero maléficos. Pretenden el dominio de nuestra Galaxia mediante el engaño y la mentira de una religión falsa: El Origen.

-Los Ori no pueden intervenir en los asuntos de los seres mortales, pero tienen sirvientes que si lo hacen – Teal'c habló, deseando informar también a su invitado de todos los pormenores del asunto – Se los llama Priores. Son falsos sacerdotes con grandes poderes que intentan obligar a todos a servir o a abrazar la igual de falsa doctrina de sus amos.

Se produjo un breve silencio. El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton asimilaba, en tanto, toda la información que sus nuevos amigos vertían en él.

-Vaya. Una gran amenaza. Tengo que confesar que JAMAS me había enterado de esto. Estas cosas realmente pasan al margen de mi atención… Entiendo por qué el Gobierno quiere mantener este secreto. La Humanidad no esta preparada para saber tanto…

-Sé que tal vez esto sea mucha presión para ti, Superman – dijo Carter, despacio – Pero tienes que comprender **la importancia** de no revelar datos acerca de este Proyecto Especial… ni de nosotros.

-Quédense tranquilos. Entiendo al punto que quieren llegar – el Hombre de Acero asintió – El Programa StarGate permanecerá en el anonimato. Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-No podía ser para menos – Mitchell palmeó el hombro de Superman – Viniendo del Gran S, pues…

-¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de Metrópolis? – quiso saber Jackson.

-Marchando. Estoy ayudando, claro. Hay mucho que hacer todavía, pero las cosas mejoraran… En parte, el Gobierno ha prometido financiar todo.

-Esa es una buena noticia.

-Los metropolitanos son gente simple, pese a que parece lo contrario… La presencia de la gran nave alienígena pasara como la de otras tantas más de los villanos que usualmente vienen a retarme. Me he encargado personalmente, de limpiar de los registros que por allí había toda información sobre Baal y sus esbirros… Nadie hará mas preguntas cuando los amigos que tengo en la Prensa den una versión creíble de esta "invasión alienígena".

Superman extendió una mano. Saludó a Mitchell con un apretón.

**Era el momento de la despedida. **

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte en persona, Gran S.

-No hay cuidado, Coronel. Es usted un gran piloto. Formidable, en realidad.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Tal vez. Ojala que fuera en mejores ocasiones, amigo.

-Bien, si necesitas un "aventón" a algún sitio del espacio exterior y no tienes tiempo para volar hasta allá… Ya sabes. Tenemos un StarGate listo para ti.

El comentario del Coronel causó gracia al grupo. Después del apretón de manos con todos, el Hombre de Acero echó una mirada al techo de la sala.

-¿Esto tiene salida por aquí, no? – preguntó.

Mitchell se volvió hacia la gente que estaba expectante a sus movimientos en el interior de la cabina de control del Portal.

-¡Davis, que abran la compuerta del silo! – ordenó.

Se produjo un ruido metálico. Las puertas del techo de la sala de embarque se abrieron lentamente, dejando al descubierto un hueco largo y profundo… que terminaba en el exterior de la montaña.

-¡Cuídense todos! ¡Estaremos en contacto!

Superman empezó a volar. A través del hoyo en la montaña, salió al azul cielo del exterior.

…_**Pronto, se perdió en la lejanía… **_

* * *

><p><strong>LEX LUTHOR <strong>

**PENAL DE POCANTICO, EN ALGUN RINCON DE USA **

_Una celda no muy grande, de paredes asépticas, pero una celda al fin._

_Una ventana pequeña que daba al patio de la prisión, en donde unos hombres del servicio de limpieza hacían el aseo._

_Y un traje de presidiario naranja, con número y todo, sumado a un camastro de escaso abrigo acoplado a la pared del fondo. _

_Era todo lo que Lex Luthor tenia de mobiliario en su larga, muy larga estadía en la prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Pocantico. _

_En aquellos momentos, pasadas ciertas semanas desde que fuera traído a aquel lugar, el antiguo empresario y ahora desprestigiado criminal meditaba sobre su situación y los errores garrafales que cometió para terminar allí. _

…_Había sido un tonto... _

_¡Jamás debería haber confiado en un alienígena, para empezar! _

_Pero inventiva era el lema de Lex. Lo mismo que el futuro. Estaba preso, era cierto… en la bancarrota, también era cierto… pero había una sola cosa que nadie podía quitarle y era que, en efecto, él era LEX LUTHOR. _

_El Numero Uno._

_No importaba cuantos asquerosos aliens invasores le quisieran quitar el puesto, ni cuantos insurrectos grupitos de pretendidos héroes quisieran humillarlo. _

_Él era el MÁS grande de todos. _

_Lo demostraría totalmente al revertir su actual situación. Le debía muchos favores a mucha gente allá afuera. Era el momento de cobrárselos. Jueces, abogados… gente importante. Pediría audiencia con ellos… les expondría el caso. _

_Tendrían que ayudarlo a limpiar su imagen. _

_Tendrían que darle una gran mano para salir. _

_Lo harían. Tenía muchos secretos acerca de ellos que no desearían que surgieran a la luz. _

_Luthor sonrió. _

_Volvería a ser el que era en poco tiempo… y entonces, no solo esta humillación la pagaría ese alienígeno vestido de azul… sino también cierto grupito de militares indeseables. _

_Si, saldría de allí por la puerta GRANDE. _

**FIN**


End file.
